falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Aurelius of Phoenix
|tag skills = |level =15 |derived = |actor =[[Yuri Lowenthal] |dialogue =NVCCAurelius.txt |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Brave |assistance =Helps Allies |hair color =Brown |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =HairAfricanAmericanBase |head add ons=None |height =1.1 |factions =ArmorVCaesarsLegionFaction VCaesarsLegionCCoveFaction VCaesarsLegionFaction vCaesarsLegionMilitaryDialogueFaction vCaesarsLegionMilitaryOfficerDialogueFaction |class =Legionary |combat style=DefaultCombatRangedstyle |GECK race =Hispanic |edid =NVCCAurelius |baseid = |refid = |footer = Aurelius, without the helmet }} Aurelius of Phoenix is a high-ranking member of Caesar's Legion assigned as the commanding officer of the camp at Cottonwood Cove in 2281. Background A tall man, standing at 6'5" (1.96 m),Aurelius is one of the few characters with such a custom height. Aurelius was selected by Caesar to establish a bridgehead on the west bank of the Colorado River after Vulpes Inculta engineered the destruction of Camp Searchlight. Aurelius selected Cottonwood Cove as his base of operations, right across the Colorado's narrows.The Courier: "You must be the one in charge here." Aurelius of Phoenix: " !|{irritated} }} When drove the NCR from Searchlight by clever means, himself ordered me to set up this camp and harass the Profligates! It's a modest presence, a single finger of the Legion reaching across the river's narrows. But with me here, it has an iron knuckle." (Aurelius of Phoenix's dialogue) Although he was assigned only two contubernia (two squads of eight men), his aggressive tactics and ruthless preying on NCR Army patrols allowed him to kill and capture four times as many enemy soldiers (around 64 casualties for the NCR, in other words).The Courier: "Does the Legion see much action here?" Aurelius of Phoenix: "As much as the Profligates' cowardice will allow. They haven't found the balls to attack us here, but we catch them out on patrols. at my command, I've killed and captured four times my numbers.|{proud} }}" (Aurelius of Phoenix's dialogue) His second in command, Decanus Severus, is instrumental in Aurelius' efforts as quartermaster.The Courier: " " Aurelius of Phoenix: "SUCCEEDED Go see Severus when you have tags, in that case. He watches over our stores." (Aurelius of Phoenix's dialogue) Aurelius has every reason to be proud of his standing as a centurion, but doesn't take kindly to people who eclipse himAurelius of Phoenix: " ? What is the world coming to?|{you don't like being eclipsed} }} Cursor is waiting for you with the barge at the docks. He will take you to The Fort to speak with ." (Aurelius of Phoenix's dialogue) or test his patience (he has a habit of crucifying the latter).Aurelius of Phoenix: " " (Aurelius of Phoenix's dialogue) With his pride comes the show of his centurion armor which he earned through his prolific killing of profligate NCR troopers and his utter devotion to Caesar making him worthy to bear such armor.The Courier: "That's some armor you're wearing." Aurelius of Phoenix: "It is the armor of a . You have the rare honor of beholding it unspattered by the blood of my inferiors." (Aurelius of Phoenix's dialogue)The Courier: " " Aurelius of Phoenix: "FAILED . Do not ask again.|{offended} }}" (Aurelius of Phoenix's dialogue) Adding to his aggressive demeanor is his abject hatred of profligates. He considers them cowards, particularly when they refuse to face his forces openly and try to fight through clever means.The Courier: "An NCR officer asked me to plant this listening device here. " Aurelius of Phoenix: " Find that officer and give him this old map of our patrol routes. The Profligates will try to set up ambushes... and we'll be waiting for them." (Aurelius of Phoenix's dialogue) He takes an abject delight in the mere thought of killing NCR troopers.Aurelius of Phoenix: " well! Soon I'll wear a necklace of Profligates' toes, blown off by their own mines! |{pleased} }}" (Aurelius of Phoenix's dialogue) He even offers a bounty to any who turn in NCR dogtags to him,The Courier: "Will you pay a bounty for NCR troops I kill?" Aurelius of Phoenix: "The killing of Profligates should never go unrewarded. I'll pay you a small sum per tag." (Aurelius of Phoenix's dialogue) and it's possible to earn his respect for killings assumed with acquiring the dogtags.The Courier: "I have dog tags to turn in." Aurelius of Phoenix: " " (Aurelius of Phoenix's dialogue)The Courier: "I have dog tags to turn in." Aurelius of Phoenix: " " (Aurelius of Phoenix's dialogue) In fact, he might even admit that he misjudged someone if they prove to be a warrior on par with Legion veterans.The Courier: "I have dog tags to turn in." Aurelius of Phoenix: " Perhaps I was wrong about your skills, Profligate. Your kill count rivals some of our best warriors!" (Aurelius of Phoenix's dialogue) However, Aurelius does seem to have a softer side, with a toy car, teddy bear and a ''Grognak the Barbarian'' comic in his office. There is also beer and cigarettes there, and the question of whether it's his personal stash or confiscated contraband remains open.This loot is the content of the Cottonwood Cove HQ where he makes his office/dormatory. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Eye for an Eye: If siding with the NCR, Aurelius and the rest of Cottonwood Cove's legionnaires must be killed to complete the final part of the quest. If siding with the Legion, he may be questioned for bad intel during the quest for Legion Fame and 500XP. * Arizona Scavenger: NCR troopers and Rangers carry NCR dogtags which can be picked up when they die. Aurelius is willing to take any dogtags the Courier may be carrying, paying 10 caps and Legion Fame per dogtag. Inventory Notes * Aurelius is noticeably tall, much like Arcade Gannon, Decanus Severus and Orris. * Even if the player character has an "Idolized" reputation with Caesar's Legion, Aurelius of Phoenix will still greet the player character with "Get moving, Profligate!"; however, giving him large amounts of NCR dogtags will still yield compliments from him. Appearances Aurelius of Phoenix appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * When Aurelius is writing on his desk in his office, his fingers may become unusually long as if they were deathclaw hands. * Sometimes, when the 35 Barter option shows up for trading NCR dog tags for supplies, the option will not go away regardless of how often it is selected. It will continue to give XP every time it is selected. Gallery 5 of Clubs.jpg|Aurelius of Phoenix card from the collector's edition of the game. Category:Cottonwood Cove characters Category:Caesar's Legion characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Collector's Edition playing card characters ru:Аврелий из Феникса de:Aurelius von Phönix pl:Aureliusz z Phoenix es:Aurelius de Phoenix uk:Аврелій з Фенікса